In order to better understand the factors that may predispose to future injury, we plan to interview young men who have been shot or stabbed and who were hospitalized on the surgical service at boston city hospital. We will use an open ended interview format and tape record the interviews. The interviews will then be analyzed using techniques of narrative analysis and computer based qualitative analysis. Patients will include young men between the ages of 18 and 25 who have been shot or stabbed.